Ridículos Conceitos Masculinos
by mycah-chan
Summary: Já tentei de todas as formas entender a mente masculina, mas acho que cheguei ao fundo do poço.   ELES NÃO TÊM MAIS QUE UMA ERVILHA DENTRO DAQUELA CAIXA CRANIANA!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence!

Fic inspirada na música Fairytale – Sara Bareilles

.

Nota: Fic betada carinhosamente pela Sue-chan! *o*

Ridículos Conceitos Masculinos

por Mycah

_25.01.2011 _

_13:48 _

_RAIOS! _

_MERDAAAAA!_

_Como pode! Cansei... Simplesmente cansei! _

_Como estou tão passada, nem vou gastar tinta nem dedo justificando para mim mesma por que raios estou usando espaço importante na minha agenda para escrever aqui como a porcaria de um diário. _

_Mas simplesmente não dá MAIS! _

_Céus... acho que minha TPM anda mais atacada que qualquer mês anterior, mas eu preciso realmente desabafar de forma segura, então, papel apático, você será o alvo da minha raiva total, ainda mais por eu ter que usar o artigo masculino __**O**__ para você também... _

_Já tentei de todas as formas entender a mente masculina, mas acho que cheguei ao fundo do poço. _

_ELES NÃO TÊM MAIS QUE UMA ERVILHA DENTRO DAQUELA CAIXA CRANIANA! _

_Céus! Parece que todos os homens minimamente interessantes que aparecem na minha frente são os típicos Neandertais - grandões, fortões, orgulhosos, alguns posso até classificar como estupidamente bonitos, mas ridiculamente... AHR! Cretinos, ignorantes, tapados! _

_MERDA! _

_Parecem que só conseguem enxergar o pacote: donzela em perigo. _

_Como se todas fossem aquelas belas, magérrimas criaturas loiras, de cintura finíssima, peitos perfeitos, de pele pálida, cabelos longos lisos e sedosos, sem contar os belos e esplendorosos olhos azuis que pestanejam meio molhadinhos por lágrimas bestas de mulherzinha frágil que precisa ser protegida! _

_CÉUS EU NÃO SOU UMA BARBIE! E nem a maioria das mulheres por aí, pelo menos não eram até a minha última checada. _

_PORRA! Estamos no século 21! Pleno terceiro milênio, em que a porcaria desse gênero se acha o topo da cadeia alimentar. _

_Cheguei a uma conclusão: acho que posso resumir esse gênero em três grupos interessantes. _

_**Trogloditas:**__ uma versão inferior e sem nenhum tratamento de "maquiagem", esses são os brutamontes que se vestem de qualquer forma, passam o dia bebendo, fumando e coçando o saco. Literalmente! Possuem dificuldades extremas em manter um diálogo até com um rato de laboratório. Parecem ter sido programados para sentenças curtas, como palavrões de baixo calão, grunhidos e monossílabos. Só espere frases mais rebuscadas quando o dito cujo estiver sentado em frente a uma televisão acompanhando o maldito jogo de futebol. _

_**Neandertal maquiado:**__ Ora... Esse é o tipo que dá uma tapeada, ele toma banho, malha, usa colônia importada, terno e gravata, diz usar cotonete para não ficar com o ouvido entupido, mas infelizmente não faz falta, pois parece não escutar nenhuma palavra que sai da boca de qualquer ser de gênero diferente. Lógico que esse ainda usa o sorriso mais incrivelmente bonito e sacana para conseguir tudo que quer - principalmente pernas bonitas, longas e magras, sem celulite, abertas para ele quando quiser. É um ogro como os antigos senhores feudais da Idade Média. _

_**Homem perfeito... mas gay:**__ Lógico que tinha que ter um tipo de homem que fosse perfeito, e esse realmente, muitas vezes é perfeito. O cara que entende seus dramas existenciais da TPM, que xinga os outros homens com você, que se veste impecavelmente e te acompanha com o maior prazer para a academia e para as compras. Só tem um pequeno detalhe, o mesmo cara que você acha lindo, ele também acha, e, provavelmente, no fim do dia ele vai ter o cara lindo na cama com ele!_

_Por isso e por tudo mais que não consegui escrever nessa porcaria de agenda, eu me declaro independente desse mundo masculino de conceitos tão ridículos! _

_ABAIXO A MAGREZA ESTÚPIDA! – morde o picolé de fruta que adora – Qual é? Tá um calor infernal aqui!_

_..._

_Bem... voltando..._

_Ninguém merece você ver todos os homens babando num desfile da Vitoria´s Secrets! Céus, sei que não sou nenhuma feiosinha, sou normal, e para os parâmetros normais me considero bonita, mas isso não deixa de ser ordinário em comparação a essas beldades, deusas que existem só para fazer com que os homens sejam mais broncos do que já são! _

_Pô! Só porque meus cabelos são ordinariamente castanhos, assim como meus olhos, não sou alta nem baixa, e não tenho a peitaria extravagante dessas aí, não quer dizer que não mereça ser vista como sou, merda! _

_Ainda mais por aquele ridículo, cretino, certinho, gato, sisudo, que tem cabelo melhor que o meu, gostoso, Neandertal MOR, gerente do setor financeiro da empresa. _

_Céus, aquele cara me dá nos nervos! Todas as reuniões de diretoria ele me olha com aquela cara de superior, e desfila com mais uma das donzelas lindas que ele parece resgatar de algum conto de fadas. – bico de desgosto. _

_Mas agora, de qualquer forma eu não me importo, não vou ficar sentada esperando ser resgatada por um ridículo príncipe encantado que só sabe curtir a donzela patética que chora sozinha na torre. _

_Hoje nasce uma nova mulher... – sorriso malicioso. _

- O que tanto escreve aí Mitsashi?

Cretino, desgraçado! Dá pra me matar de susto amanhã, não? Consegui fechar a agenda antes que o Neandertal Mor conseguisse ler o meu desabafo "TPM - místico". E é lógico que não mostrei para aquele chauvinista que havia me surpreendido.

- Nada que seja de seu interesse, Hyuuga. – sorri irônica guardando minha agenda na bolsa – E como já estou de saída, espero que saia do meu caminho.

- Saindo mais cedo hoje? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom cínico de sempre, erguendo só uma das desenhadas e masculinas sobrancelhas.

Mas se ele espera que eu morda essa, terá que esperar sentado. Ou melhor, terá que se sentar depois que sair da minha frente. Lógico que, de preferência, levando o perfume caro e o terno perfeito dele junto.

MERDA, por que eles têm que ficar tão bonitos de roupa social?

- Isso se chama ter o serviço em dia e ser chefe. Agora, se não se importa...

Ele deu um passo elegante para o lado deixando um espaço pequeno para eu passar.

- Não se perca por aí Mitsashi.

- Não se preocupe, Hyuuga, se isso acontecer, não chamarei você para me resgatar. – falei por cima dos ombros, sorrindo para aquele Neandertal. – Até amanhã.

Resolutamente lhe virei as costas e assim que entrei no elevador, liguei para meu melhor amigo gay... Lee.

- Lee. Sou eu, Tenten.

- Minha musa morena! Como está hoje minha flor lindaaaaaaaaaaa?

-... Eu definitivamente estou precisando mudar de look. – resumi.

- Oooooooooooooooh venha já para cá! Vamos te dar um banho de loja, não que o seu guarda roupa não seja perfeito, mas algo me diz que você quer algumas peças de renda mais arrojadas. – ele começou a divagar – Ligue para aquela doida da sua amiga, a Temari! Ela tem sugestões absolutamente divinas, além de um marido gostoso.

- Lee, você não presta! – ri junto com ele.

- Você me ama; querida! E pode ficar tranqüila que eu marco horário no salão para nós três, ligue para ela e venha para cá!

Sorri mais animada e soltei meus cabelos da _bic _que havia usado para prender os fios finos e sem graça que eu pensava seriamente tosar. Não estou pra Rapunzel, acho que nunca fui muito chegada a esses conceitos de donzela em perigo mesmo, nenhum homem usará meus cabelos para subir em uma torre inexpugnável por mim.

Entrei no carro e arranquei rápido, realmente precisava de um chá de loja com o Lee e dos comentários ácidos da Temari para me animar.

.

.

- Esse vestido está maravilhoso! – o grito escandaloso de Lee chamou atenção de todos na loja, e por muito pouco me senti corar.

Céus... O vestido era perfeito, mas perfeitamente vermelho e preto. O decote em "V" era o suficiente para valorizar os meus seios, e ele marcava a cintura de forma maravilhosa, me deixando, sinceramente, com um corpão violão. Mas...

- O que foi Tenten? Qual foi o defeito que encontrou nessa peça maravilhosa? – Lee perguntou gesticulando para o vestido todo, enquanto Temari olhava pensativamente para o conjunto todo – vestido e sapato de dedinhos de fora.

- É vermelho e preto, Lee. – ela concluiu de forma curta.

- E daí? É justamente para parecer _fatale_ não é? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Aí é que tá o problema, Lee... A questão é que eu não aquento mais esses conceitos masculinos... Cor de rosa, flores e babados bestas para meninas românticas; vermelho e preto para mulheres fatais. Céus! E não me venha com nenhuma peça cinza porque eu não aguento mais cinza no trabalho! – bufei inconformada.

- Ok; morena maravilhosa. Vamos ver o que achamos para você: algo original, cortando os babados, o rosa, as flores, o preto e o vermelho... – Lee gesticulava mostrando os dedos enquanto Temari ria.

- Nossa morena aí cansou de ser boazinha, Lee... Mas ela não quer confundir o gostoso gerente financeiro. – ela riu sarcástica erguendo uma das sobrancelhas bonitas para mim.

- Temari! Isso não tem nada a ver com Neandertal, ignóbil daquele Hyuuga metido que tem cabelos melhores que os meus!

- Aah não se preocupe! Vamos dar um jeitinho nos seus cabelos logo! – ela tirou com a minha cara (um dos seus hobbies preferidos), e não resisti em fazer bico enquanto aquela borboleta do Lee veio "borboletar" os meus cabelos.

- OH, mas que desastre! Como você conseguiu deixar seu cabelo essa vassoura? Precisa de uma hidratação, uma tosa e uma boa escova!

Estapeei de leve as mãos dele que puxavam meus cabelos sem dó.

- Menos... Uma coisa de cada vez, Lee. – pisquei para ele – Onde está a roupa nova que você disse que iria me mostrar? – pisquei minhas pestanas de forma afetada, só para ganhar uma gargalhada da Temari e um tapa do Lee na bunda.

É... amigos...

Bem, depois de praticamente duas horas na mesma loja, consegui sair de lá com duas saias de cintura alta, uma delas, para meu desgosto era cinza, a outra era um azul que Lee chamou de petróleo, cintos para combinar, camisas estilosas, de cores fortes - verde, roxo, e vinho, mas também claras e básicas. Todas com pequenos detalhes que pairavam entre o femme fatale e o romântico. Acho que posso dizer que era um estilo bem meu mesmo, algo sensual e forte, sem ser escandaloso.

Já estava com calos nos dedos dos pés de tanto provar sapatos altos de plataforma - sexy o suficiente para não ser romântico, e delicado o suficiente para não ser vulgar. Porém quando eu achei que já tinha acabado tudo, Lee chega saltitando como uma gazela, trazendo nos braços um vestido.

- Ooooooooooooooooh achei O vestido: essa maravilha! – ele gesticulava, mas não me deixava colocar as mãos no maldito pedaço de pano. – Dá para usar no trabalho, no jantar informal, no jantar a dois e principalmente: é muito fácil de tirar para a prorrogação do jantar! – ele piscou todo cheio de manha.

- Chega de drama Lee! Mostra logo o vestido para ela. – Temari bufou tão curiosa quanto eu.

O vestido era simples, num bonito tom de verde, de corte meio reto, sem manga, decote canoa. Mas o melhor foi quando eu coloquei no corpo, delineou perfeitamente minha cintura, e para ficar mais despojado, o bendito ainda tem bolsos! Dei uma volta básica na frente do espelho só para ver como ficava minha bunda dentro dele... Lógico que precisava conferir como tinha ficado! E não é que valoriza mesmo? Adorei!

Sem dó da minha conta bancária, paguei tudo, e logo fomos ao salão dar um jeito na vassoura que tinha tomado conta dos meus cabelos.

- Ah, você deveria cortar curtinho como os cabelos daquela musa que é casada com o _gostossérimo_ do Tom Cruise! Qual é o nome dela mesmo?

- Katie Holmes? Fala sério Lee! Fica muito curto para a Tenten radicalizar assim logo de cara! – Temari cortou a idéia para minha salvação.

- Mas ela ficaria tão bem com um corte curtinho! – Lee choramingou – Nossa flor tem um rosto tãooooooooooooooo lindo! Essa boca carnuda e sexy, o nariz pequeno e meio arrebitado e esses olhos maravilhosos! Tudo isso precisa ser mostrado!

- Menos, Lee. – me senti corar já sentada na cadeira do abate, com meus cabelos devidamente molhados e desembaraçados, enquanto meus amigos divagavam mexendo no meu cabelo e o cabeleireiro gay, amigo do Lee, trocava idéias enquanto parecia amolar ainda mais aquelas malditas tesouras.

- Já chega! Me tirem daqui logo! Daqui a pouco vocês vão me deixar careca! – surtei. Cara... Eu tenho direito de surtar também!

- Menos, Tenten. Relaxe que eu tenho certeza que aquele seu _amigo_ vai amar esse corte. Aí você vai conseguir gastar essa energia sexual que vocês têm acumulada. – sorriu; e Lee escorou-se ao lado dela se abanando.

- Ah, seu _marido_ vai amar o corte? - resmunguei, odeio que a Temari me veja tão bem.

- Bem que você gostaria não é? – ela examinou as unhas perfeitas já pensando em marcar um horário na manicure. – Mas para seu azar, o Shika é preguiçoso demais para pensar em sequer olhar para qualquer outro rabo de saia.

- Lógico que se ele sequer olhasse você o castraria, Tema. – brinquei, e só aí vi que o sem noção do cabeleireiro já começava a cortar meus cabelos. – Vaca! Tirana! Desgraçada! Você tirou minha atenção para não ver que o cara aí já começou a cortar e eu nem sei que maldito corte ele vai fazer nos MEUS cabelos!

Ela sorriu maliciosa antes de me responder.

- Me agradeça depois. Agora, relaxe que já virão fazer seu pé e suas mãos.

Engoli outro xingamento e me forcei a relaxar. Lógico que isso não foi tão difícil quanto eu imaginava, e rapidinho já estava sendo massageada nos pés, nas mãos; e meus cabelos já estavam picotados em um corte moderno e leve, eu acho que o nome é _Chanel de Bico_. Vai entender... A coisa é a seguinte: o gay das tesouras deixou na altura dos meus ombros. Bom, isso foi pelo menos a parte da frente, e na nuca ele ficou mais curtinho e virado para fora todo cheio de camadas bonitas e cheias de movimento. Além de deixar meu rosto mais em evidência me deu um ar _sexy_ perfeitoooooo!

Um conceito feminino que realmente existe e vale à pena é: "Gaste um pouco se mimando...". Vale a pena, de verdade!

Lógico que uma depilação com cera quente não é a melhor forma de relaxar, mas depois de tudo - do shopping, do salão, do restaurante japonês que jantamos, o banho maravilhoso e a noite relaxante -, o reflexo no espelho está simplesmente perfeito!

Como é bom olhar para o espelho e se ver bonita...

Alisei o vestido verde, conferi a sandália de plataforma cor de areia que a Temari me fez comprar, a make up estava perfeita, leve, profissional. Com cabelos arrumados e devidamente perfumada; mandei um beijo para o espelho, catei minha bolsa e pasta e fui para o trabalho.

Não é por nada não, mas acho que nunca recebi tantas olhadas "torcicolo", assovios discretos, cantadas sacanas "de pedreiros" e conferidas dos pés a cabeça. Lógico que a atitude de uma mulher influencia muito, um homem olha para uma mulher que sabe que é bonita, e hoje eu sei que sou maravilhosa.

Hyuuga Neandertal Neji que me aguarde!

Esperei um pouquinho para ir para a sala de reuniões, e entrei lá desfilando confiança e poder 100% femininos.

Já era esse negócio de "Era uma vez, num reino distante, uma princesa que se apaixonou por um cavaleiro branco..."

Não vou ficar esperando a vida passar, olhando do alto da torre. Eu vou de cabeça, e vestido novo, é claro. – sorriso.

- Bom dia. Quem fará as honras de começar o relatório do seu setor? – questionei com um sorriso, vendo a cara do Neandertal Hyuuga disfarçar a surpresa e a boca frouxa.

Trouxa! Te peguei babando na mulher "normal" de cabelos "ordinariamente castanhos".

- Creio que é o setor de marketing que começa hoje, Mitsashi. – ele falou apontando o Inuzuka, responsável pelo marketing.

- Nossa; Tenten! Está linda hoje! – foi o cumprimento que recebi do Kiba, que devo dizer ser um moreno gato demais. – Até me perdi nas minhas anotações aqui... – ele folheou seus papéis meio bobo, mas eu sorri para ele. Era fofo aquilo, e mais fofo ainda foi ver o cenho no rosto do Neandertal Hyuuga se aprofundar. – Morena, tá afim de almoçar comigo hoje? Podemos revisar esses papeis do relatório depois. – sorria todo safado.

- Estamos numa reunião de revisão de relatórios Inuzuka, não num bar. – o enfezado Hyuuga cortou o flerte inocente.

- Não preciso de um cavaleiro andante para me salvar de nada, Hyuuga. – cortei – Infelizmente hoje não vai dar, Kiba. Tenho um almoço com um novo cliente em potencial. – sorri pensando na conta nova que poderia trazer para a empresa, e é lógico que lembrei que o cliente é o charmoso Uchiha Itachi.

- Uchiha Company?

- Sim, e já que ninguém aqui está apresentando nada, eu vou revisar minhas anotações para o almoço. Até. – sorri para eles e já estava no meio do corredor quando uma mão me puxou.

- Se produziu toda assim para almoçar com o Uchiha? – Neandertal Mor me fuzilou com os olhos, se bem que o fogo que apareceu ali, mais parecia que queria algum pedaço de mim.

- Qual é; Neji? Você não tem nada a ver comigo. E o que eu visto ou deixo de vestir não é da sua conta! – puxei meu braço, mas ele não me soltou. – Dá pra ser um maldito cavalheiro e soltar meu braço? – resmunguei.

- Você não quer um cavalheiro, Tenten. – ele falou baixinho, me puxando para perto dele. – Não vou te salvar do Uchiha se você não quiser. – murmurou pertinho do meu rosto me deixando boba com aquele rosto lindo e a colônia importada cretina.

- Bom, não preciso disso também. Sou uma mocinha crescida, Neji, – trocei – não uma Barbie delicada. Agora se me dá licença... – puxei meu braço novamente só para sentir ele me segurando ainda.

- Não brinco de bonecas, Tenten.

- Nem eu, Neji. – sorri maliciosa – Agora...

- Merda... Para de me mandar te soltar. – ele resmungou e me puxou para a sala dele, com a maior delicadeza de quem não quer chamar atenção de todo mundo.

Pelo menos isso!

Ele fechou a porta e eu já fui atacando.

- Ei, Hyuuga, dá pra parar de me arrastar por aí, ou isso vai virar um hábito seu?

- Como já virou um hábito seu me dar dor de cabeça?

- Olha só! Não sei se me sinto lisonjeada ou insultada: sou uma dor de cabeça para o grande Hyuuga Neandertal Neji!

Ele comprimiu aqueles olhos nebulosos e rilhou os dentes antes de continuar falando.

- Que merda é essa de Neandertal? – ele falou entre os dentes – Você me enlouquece e eu sou o Neandertal?

Para aí, ele tá falando que eu o enlouqueço?

- Vai direto ao assunto Hyuuga. – cruzei os braços e adotei minha melhor postura "profissional com pouco tempo".

- Direto ao assunto? Como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil! – ele continuou murmurando como se estivesse falando com ele mesmo – Você, Mitsashi, é a mulher mais cabeça dura, mais teimosa, mais inteligente, e visionária; e com as pernas mais deliciosas que eu já conheci. O que torna as coisas mais difíceis... – ele desabafou por fim.

Lógico que eu fiquei colada no mesmo lugar com cara de panaca, ainda mais porque aquele Neandertal todo lindo estava chegando mais perto de mim com aquele ar de meio desespero e ao mesmo tempo o sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Céus! Como pode existir homem mais perfeito?

- Você consegue ser lindamente exasperante. – falou mais perto ainda, e infelizmente eu tava quase tendo que dobrar o pescoço pra olhar pra cara dele.

- Não sei por que, nunca chamei sua atenção... – resmunguei e ele riu.

- Está reclamando das "Barbies"?

- Quem disse que eu reclamei de algo aqui, Hyuuga? – meu temperamento sempre me salva de ficar como uma pata choca babando pelo idiota aí – Não sou eu quem arrastou o outro só por ciúmes de um almoço de negócios! – alisei o vestido discretamente, agradecendo aos céus por Lee ter encontrado-o. – E, aliás... Não tenho nada com você para que faça essa ceninha ridícula.

- Isso você diz agora... – ele murmurou erguendo o meu queixo e me puxando para ele.

MERDA! O cara beija como ninguém! Céus! Na verdade... Ele não beija como príncipe encantado, todo recatado só com a boca e nada de língua. Neji está me devorando como um autêntico lobo mau! Oooooooh céus! Ele me puxou para si com tudo e depois me prensou na porta atrás de mim. Isso sem deixar de devorar minha boca e suas mãos moldarem minha cintura como um oleiro molda a porcaria de um vaso! Não vou negar, estou entregue aqui! E lógico que não reclamo nenhum pouquinho!

Minhas pastas e anotações foram para o chão completamente esquecidas e eu puxei aquela gravata perfeita com gosto, escutando um grunhido dele enquanto o maldito escorregava uma das mãos para minhas coxas, mordendo a minha boca.

- Merda, Tenten, você conseguiu ficar ainda mais gostosa assim. – ele reclamou como se eu fosse a culpada daquele amasso gostoso.

- Culpa sua que me provocou até não querer mais ontem. – rebati deslizando minhas mãos pelo pescoço forte dele.

- Culpa minha? – ele questionou mordiscando meu pescoço.

- Lógico, sua e dos seus conceitos masculinos, odeio conceitos bestas... - suspirei enquanto ele continuava explorando meu pescoço.

- Conceitos, hein?

- Sim... céus, Neji... não amassa minha roupa! Eu tenho que trabalhar! – tentei afastá-lo de mim uma vez, até que na segunda ele atendeu e deu um passo para trás, ainda segurando minha cintura.

- Vou com você ao almoço da Uchiha Company, e ponto final. – falou imperturbável.

- Oh sim! Lá vem novamente o espírito de príncipe encantado querendo proteger sua donzela em perigo... – zombei – Escuta aqui, Hyuuga, só porque você me prensou nessa porta de forma maravilhosa, não quer dizer que eu deva alguma coisa para você, então fica bem na tua e me deixe fazer meu trabalho. Não sou nenhuma princesa em perigo.

- Escute você, Mitsashi, você é, por mais antiquado e ridiculamente juvenil que possa ser esse termo, minha _querida namorada_, principalmente depois desse encontro "prensa" maravilhoso com a minha porta. – ele sorriu quase como um lobo faminto sabendo que eu havia ficado surpresa e completamente besta com o termo ridículo e juvenil. – E não me importo que você ache tudo isso um conceito masculino infantil, eu vou junto, mesmo que seja para "marcar território". – terminou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Já que insiste, _namorado_. – brinquei. – Agora, vê se deixa de importunar minha vida, nosso almoço é as 12:30 no _Cantina do_ _Alfredo. _Vamos juntos, então pode me buscar na minha sala as 11:45. – sorri arrumando a gravata dele, já vendo o cenho que se formou ali.

Feliz como um passarinho, eu me coloquei na ponta dos pés e deixei um beijo rápido naquela boca gostosa dele antes de ir para a minha sala quase saltitando como uma gazela, e pela primeira vez, agradeci a existência daqueles ridículos conceitos masculinos.

.

.

.

Galera! Acabou outra one inspirada na minha própria tpm... XD

Pobre coitado do meu namorado nessa época... XD

Então, Espero que vocês tenham gostado, foi uma fic leve e cômica, que eu dedico de todo o coração para amigas muitooooooooo especiais que já me viram atacada com uma tpm bem "arretada", Naia-marida-amore-da-minha-vida! Sue! Meu coraçãozinho de abóbora! E todas as lindas flores do clubinho NejiTenten... [Cari e Rô, não me matem! Estou voltando ao mundo dos vivos! ^^]

Amo vocês!

bjinhos

N/B: A-D-O-R-E-E-E-I toda a oneshot, porque além de retratar de forma light um drama vivido por todas as mulheres atualmente, ainda teve as ótimas cenas de: amizade, humor, leve sarcasmo e... Beijoooo!

Eu confesso que ri muito com as descrições dos homens, e nunca havia pensado no neandertal! Também ri muito com as "borboletadas" do Lee, e com o modo como a nossa sagaz protagonista descrevia as situações da vida e as pessoas à volta ("TPM-Místico" marcou!)

E vocês, minna-san, o que acharam? Mandem reviews, a fic e a nossa querida autora merecem!

E Ma-chan, mais uma vez, fico muito grata por ter tido a honra de betar uma de suas obras! Arigatou!

Kissus, minna-san!

Jaa neeo/


End file.
